<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пророчества в розницу by yatskari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068121">Пророчества в розницу</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatskari/pseuds/yatskari'>yatskari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Болотные сказки [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Gen, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Pseudo-History</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatskari/pseuds/yatskari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Там, на неведомых тропинках, стоит в лесу избушка, пророчествами торгует. И люди (чаще нелюди) туда захаживают разные...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Болотные сказки [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815532</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пророчества в розницу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Изба, что под лавку-то хозяин приспособил, от старости наполовину под землю провалилась — и продолжала проваливаться. Окна давно уж почти целиком засыпало, но и те узкие полоски стекла, что еще над землей остались, света не давали — они от времени помутнели, пропуская внутрь лишь тусклые отблески.</p><p>Только дверь раз в несколько лет приходилось откапывать. Это вещь важная, без нее, в отличие от окон, обойтись нельзя — какая же лавка без двери, через нее люд добрый в лавку заходит.</p><p>Но люд добрый в последний раз заглядывал за порог многие годы назад, а люд недобрый, плюнув три раза через плечо, со всех ног уносился подальше от гнилой лесной избушки на перекрестке дорог. Чуяли — нет человеку там места.</p><p>Даже трухлявая табличка, качавшаяся на тонкой ножке у входа уже века два, поди, не могла спасти лавчонку от забытья. На ней неумело было нацарапано весьма щедрое предложение: «Прарочиство, какое хошь, всиго за полдуши! Тока на этай недели!».</p><p>Едва занимался рассвет, когда на входе в лавку тонко звякнул колокольчик. В полумрак избы хлынули утренний туман и свежий летний ветер, всколыхнувший затхлый воздух внутри. Вместе с ними в помещение проскользнула тень в темном плаще.</p><p>Тощий лавочник, на вид — совсем юнец, до этого безучастно копавшийся пальцем в носу, скосил раскосые глаза на гостя и брякнул:</p><p>— Мы закрыты.</p><p>Гость снял с головы капюшон, позволяя длинной русой гриве упасть на плечи, и обернулся на темные, виднеющиеся в проеме ели. Он усмехнулся тонкими бледными губами.</p><p>— Когда я приходил в прошлый раз, вы закрывались с последней звездой. У меня еще есть время.</p><p>— Все меняется.</p><p>— Но ваши обычаи неизменны.</p><p>С оглушающим скрипом дверь стала медленно закрываться за ним. Мужчина недовольно наморщил высокий лоб, и дверь с пугливым стуком прижалась к косой раме. Лавочник тяжело вздохнул, прилепляя козявку под лавку, и встал. Он махнул гостю рукой, чтоб следовал за ним, и медленно повел его вглубь избенки — туда, куда не проникает взгляд светила.</p><p>Темнота скрадывала стены, и изнутри было уже не сказать — больше ли комната, чем изба снаружи кажется, аль это разум играется. Расставленные кой-где лучинки тускло освещали очертания множества шкафов, поставленных хаотично, словно наугад.</p><p>Но свет отражался в стекле пузырьков и бутылочек, а тех по сторонам была тьма тьмущая. Диковинной формы, толстые и тонкие, они стояли на всех полках и стеклянными ожерельями свисали с потолка с грибами и травами по соседству. Они ловили своими округлыми боками лучинный огонек, и оттого казалось, словно светлячки в них пойманы.</p><p>Такой же желтый огонек диким чертом плясал в глазах гостя, да только не лучину они отражали — то был свет изнутри. Свет непослушными огоньками казался в глазах и язычками пламени, как перьями, мелькал в волосах.</p><p>Лавочник шел вперед, не оглядываясь, и в то же время хрумкал схваченный где-то по дороге гриб. Зубы, впивающиеся в грибную шляпку, у него были большие и слегка подгнивающие, будто хозяин гнил вместе с избой.</p><p>Поинтересовался он нескоро, лишь догрызя лакомство:</p><p>— Так и что ты хочешь, Князь? Сам видишь, — лавочник обвел рукой, — товара в избытке. Не ходит к нам ни души, вот и подкопилось…</p><p>Князь только бровь светлую приподнял, но в голосе зазвучала улыбка:</p><p>— А что не ходят? Врут ваши пророчества?</p><p>— Обижаешь! Кабы врали, мы б первыми людьми в княжестве были. После тебя, княже… — Юноша нашарил в темноте один из пузырьков и хватанул его, продолжив идти, как не бывало. Плюнув, стал натирать его замызганным рукавом. — Все умные стали, ученые. Сами свою судьбу вершить хотят, — пророчец криво ухмыльнулся, — да не всегда получается.</p><p>В одном из проходов, которых они прошли уже порядочно, лавочник остановился и, не глядя, поставил пузырек к бокастым собратьям.</p><p>— Не нравится ничего, Князь? Есть тут где-то пророчество про красну девицу, что в монстра влюбится — как для тебя писано…</p><p>— Готовое мне не нужно, — Князь быстрым взглядом окинул всех «светлячков». Когда его глаза натыкались на них, они беззвучно потухали, а огонек на дне его зрачков напротив разгорался ярче. — Составь мне новое.</p><p>— Тьфу на тебя, темнейшество. Что ж ты сразу не сказал, — разочаровано буркнул лавочник и потянулся к чему-то на полу.</p><p>В последний миг он замер. Почти ложась на сутулую спину, словно кто-то переломал хребет, его голова запрокинулась и бесцветными глазами уставилась на высокого мужчину. Лицо лавочника разрезала уродливая улыбка: зубы как будто вываливались из мертвецки синих, изрубцованных губ.</p><p>— Цену-то помнишь? Есть еще, чем платить?</p><p>Князь равнодушным взглядом смерил согнутую в три погибели фигуру — как на пустое место смотрел. Улыбка у лавочника тут же протухла, превращаясь в отвратительную гримасу.</p><p>— Обижаешь, — протянул Князь, зло передразнивая лавочника пару минут назад. — Уж полдуши для такого мелочи у меня за пазухой найдется.</p><p>Лавочник кисло кивнул и, вернув голову на место, дернул на себя половицы. Под ними чернел округлый провал, уходящий отвесно вниз. Деревянные дощечки, на скору руку вбитые в землю, заменяли ступени.</p><p>Князь без сомнений ступил на прогнувшееся под ним, изъеденное червями дерево — только голову пригнул, чтобы не задеть челом дощатый потолок.</p><p>Яркий свет ножом резанул по отвыкшим глазам, когда лавочник и его гость ступили на круглой комнатки каменный пол. Князь наскоро отряхнул запылившийся алый кафтан. После он глянул вокруг, осматривая зал, что не изменился ни капли.</p><p>В стенах без какого-то порядка были выбиты углубления — на них толпились все те же пузырьки. Внутри же них клубилось разноцветие дыма. Он ударялся о тонкое стекло, расшатывая склянки, и тихий звон лился по воздуху молодым ручейком.</p><p>Лавочник кивнул, с насмешкой приглашая, и шагнул в центр, к маленькому трехногому столику. На нем, взгромоздившись, как медведь на березку, стоял чугунный котел. Внутри без огня бурлило зелье — это от него исходил свет, хладный и неживой.</p><p>Князь задумчиво прошествовал по кругу, наклонив голову к плечу — тяжелые русые волосы легли на плечи, спадая на спину. Открылось взору чуть заостренное ухо. Он слушал тихий шепот в звоне пузырьков, прикрыв горящие глаза и прикусив порозовевшую губу.</p><p>«…храбрый молодец… — доносилось до него, — …смерть ждет того…рожден будет…дева распрекрасная…сгинет покой…»</p><p>Обойдя по кругу, Князь замер, недовольно уставившись на лавочника. Юноша подпрыгнул, с шипением стуча по давно посеревшему от грязи воротнику, что начал вдруг тлеть.</p><p>— Зачем столько хлама там, — головой кивнув на потолок, — когда здесь пусто? За это вы берете душу?</p><p>— Полдуши, — тонко пискнул лавочник, но осекся под внимательным взглядом.</p><p>Князь задумался о своем, сложив руки на груди. На правой кисти был надет у него тяжелый массивный перстень — лукаво сверкал рубин, словно тая что-то в своей глубине. Мальчишка-лавочник загляделся, чарам не в силах противить, и вздрогнул, клацнув больными зубами, когда Князь наконец заговорил.</p><p>— Тогда создашь новое пророчество, — спокойно молвил он, даже не приказывая — утверждая, — из тех слов, которые тебе скажу я.</p><p>Пророчец очнулся, выпучив глаза:</p><p>— Но это будет стоить…</p><p>— Полдуши, — мужчина растянул губы в добродушной улыбке. На миг в ней сверкнули клыки. — Любое пророчество, помнишь? Иль все ж брехаете, кикиморки бедные?</p><p>Лавочник замотал головой и с явной натугой сообразил на лице вежливый оскал. Его спина уже промокла от холодного пота. Он провел рукой над котлом, и ярче вспыхнуло неизвестное варево. Князь приблизился, нетерпеливо крутя рубин на перстах.</p><p>Лавочник плюнул через плечо и затянул фальшиво песню, хрипя и повизгивая. Все пузырьки замерли и зазвонили с утроенной силой, вливаясь в страшную песнь. Сама земля дрогнула: под ногами заходил грубо обтесанный камень. Где-то наверху заскрипела изба, грозя обрушится двум нелюдям на голову.</p><p>Князь нерушимой скалой словно врезался в землю, не поведя и бровью. Огни его глаз вперились в зелье, подгоняя.</p><p>— Говори, — прохрипел севшим голосом лавочник, вцепившись в шатающийся от его веса столик. Вместе со столиком ходуном ходил котел — варево переливалось через край, оставляя светящиеся разводы на полу и руках колдуна.</p><p>Дыхание Князя разрубило поднимавшийся от котла дым. Дым складывался в слова и растворялся, впитываясь в камень, в котел, в лавочника, в Князя, в землю. Дымное кружево ужом просачивалось наверх в избу и — дальше, неся весть по белу свету.</p><p>С каждым движением губ мужчина бледнел, будто жизнь покидала его. Когда последнее слово вырвалось из его рта, огонь пожаром взметнулся в глазах, захватил весь белок до самых век — и лопнул, как пузырь, исчезая. На мир взглянули черные, как безлунная южная ночь, как опустевший омут, глаза.</p><p>Лавочник сипло загоготал, стуча ладонью по столику. Тот, наконец, скрипнул на прощание, хрустнул ножкой и сломался. Котел упал, и зелье колдовское дорожками потекло по трещинам в камне. Свет остывал и с паром взмывал к потолку теряясь. За легким сумраком пришла полутьма, а потом и кромешная темень — ни зги ни видать.</p><p>— Князь, ну шутник!</p><p>Князь уже поднимался по лестнице, скрипя ступеньками и совершенно не заметив темноту. Ему она была как родная. Лавочник поперхнулся весельем и бегом устремился за ним, даже не обернувшись на случившийся погром.</p><p>— Да как же так, Князь?! Ты пусть и господин, да и тебе так нельзя!..</p><p>— Лавка твоя совсем одряхлела, закрыл бы. Проку от нее теперь не больше, чем от мертвого коня — только зверям на съеденье сгодится.</p><p>— Перун всемогущий! — схватился лавочник за голову. — Ирод окаянный!</p><p>Князь ступил на дощатый пол избы, застыв у дыры в полу. Он сверху вниз взирал на торговца пророчествами.</p><p>— Мир принял слово, как и три тысячи лет назад, — лавочник с ужасом заглянул в черный омут. Его потянуло туда, в мглистую трясину, и он дернулся вперед. Князь пнул его удлиненным носком сапога, и нечисть свалилась вниз, спиной ломая доски. Разум вернулся к нему. Он захныкал от боли и облегчения.</p><p>Люк закрылся, и походные сапоги легко прошлись по деревянному полу, удаляясь.</p><p>— Не забывай, что стало с тем, кому ты наследовал. Не мешай мне.</p><p>Лавочник всхлипнул, выплевывая выбитый зуб — желтый и дырявый.</p><p>— <em>Чтоб пусто тебе было, Князь! </em></p><p>Первые солнечные лучи достигли мхом поросшей крыши. Как моргнул зверь, так от вросшей в землю избушки не осталось и следа. Только зеленый холмик, покрытый ковром пряных трав. Чуть сбоку росла юная березка.</p><p>Из норки шустро выскочил маленький краснопузый еж и скрылся в кустах.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>